


Post-Coulson's Daughter

by Agent_Burkhart



Series: The Coulson's Daughter Series [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart
Summary: Just you wait.





	Post-Coulson's Daughter

I watched as my daughter packed up to go to France, she's only eighteen. I really didn't want her to go but I had to one day. "Don't worry, Omega, she'll be safe." Mack, my loving Alpha, said.

I knew my father would hate to not send a team to watch her but he needed to trust her, until we got this post card. 'I met my loving husband.' With a picture of my daughter and a Prince.

My father ran to France, along with me and Mack, and my son. Instantly I grabbed the prince by the ear and dragged him away, yelling and spouting curses at him. My princess was only eighteen, she didn't need a husband this early.


End file.
